


Ukulele

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, reversing time to fix boo-boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Stephen is not a fan of ukuleles
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Ukulele

**Author's Note:**

> Letter 'U' for my 1k thingy

* * *

You looked up from the stringed instrument, “God, you’re one of them aren’t you.” The annoyance is clear in his tone. “The whole ukulele playing manic pixie girl thing is overdone don’t you think?”

“Then buy some damn earplugs and stay out of my room you ass.” You picked up your slipper and threw it at his head, just as he muttered an incantation and the Eye of Agamotto opened.

* * *

You looked up from the stringed instrument to see Stephen standing in the door frame, “That is a lovely ukulele.” He even managed not to sound sarcastic.

You gave him a sheepish smile, “I’m missing a string so it is throwing off the song.”

“Well, we’ll have to go buy some new strings for it,” And some earplugs for himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just like to think Stephen will fix his foot in mouth moments with minor time reversals. Comments are welcome and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
